


just might be able

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'do you think hyung's up for it tonight?' wonsik asked, mouth pressed tightly to hongbin's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just might be able

**Author's Note:**

> /shrugs i was listening to this [song](https://soundcloud.com/bantermm/futurecop-lost-love-feat-dwntwn) whilst writing

The shower was broken, so he was taking a bath; hair partly damp and chills on his shoulders. There was an extra door in the bathroom that lead to the balcony and it was open, mild spring wind and cigarette smoke mingling with the lavender of his soap. A strange smell that made his arms cold, and reminded him so much of Taekwoon; and he knew it was Taekwoon outside, chain-smoking and fighting off sleep. He thought about draining the tub and joining him, wondered what Wonsik was doing in the kitchen (he could hear the clatter of cutlery and running tap water) and before he could decide who to go to first: Taekwoon, stepping through the open door, said: 'I think I'll make coffee.'  
  
'It's late,' Hongbin said. He was watching the water, small ripples of waves as he moved; and looking up, doe-eyed with wet hair on the nape of his neck, he asked: 'Do you really have to make it right now? You won't be able to sleep.'  
  
And before Taekwoon could answer: already the smell of coffee was coming from the kitchen, and here: his smile, gentle and barely there. 'I guess Wonsik's got it covered.' He moved to leave, but Hongbin—not wanting to be alone—reached a wet hand out, and grabbed his shirt sleeve.  
  
'Stay for a little bit.' He wasn't demanding, but there was something— _must_  have been something—on his face that had Taekwoon crouching beside the tub a second later. Shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, he put his hands in the water and pushed around leftover bubbles; flicked water from his fingertips in Hongbin's face, and laughed quietly about it.  
  
Hongbin leaned over and kissed him, smelled his aftershave and the smoke on his breath; tasted what he thought was spearmint gum. So caught up in the feeling of Taekwoon's hands underwater, on his thighs, he hardly noticed when Wonsik came in, bringing with him: a cloud of fresh cologne. Taekwoon saw him though; climbed to his feet and dried wet hands on the towel beside the toilet, and nuzzling his face into Wonsik's cheek—something he did so often, Hongbin was certain Taekwoon didn't realize it was something he did at all—Taekwoon kissed him, and asked if the coffee was done.  
  
'Yeah. Cups on the counter. Only two, though. I didn't think—' and he pointed to Hongbin who shook his head. 'That's what I thought.'  
  
Taekwoon, turning to leave, turned back and asked, 'Are you getting out?'  
  
'In a minute,' Hongbin said.  
  
Then: he was gone, and Wonsik was leaning over the edge of the tub as he bent down on his knees, kissed Hongbin's mouth once. 'Have you washed your hair yet?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Need help?' and he already had the shampoo in his hands, lathered between palms that were always warm; and he touched Hongbin's hair, made a mess of it all. He laughed when Hongbin made a face, told him to stop being so rough because Wonsik could never find the middle ground between gentle and hard, and here: an apology that was only half serious. He was still laughing.  
  
Hongbin wanted to throw a hand out and tip the snapback off Wonsik's head, but knew he'd be more annoyed than amused, and so didn't. Instead leaning into Wonsik's hands, he let Wonsik push him underwater, and rinse the soap from his hair. And when they were finished: standing up as the water drained, and accepting the towel Wonsik offered him; Hongbin let Wonsik kiss his neck, and his bare shoulders. He let him touch his chest and wind an arm around his back, pulling him out of the tub.  
  
'Do you think hyung's up for it tonight?' Wonsik asked, mouth pressed tightly to Hongbin's ear. Goose-flesh on both of them, Hongbin shivered.  
  
'He's tired, but...' chewing the corner of his lip, 'I hope so.' And standing there with water dripping from his hair onto his shoulders and chills running up his legs, Hongbin whispered, 'You go ask him,' because it was Wonsik who could always persuade Taekwoon into doing the things they wanted him to.  
  
Wonsik nodded, left the bathroom with Hongbin close on his heels trying to simultaneously hold his towel around his waist and dry his body off. It wasn't working very well and so he fell into a chair at the dining table, let himself drip dry as Wonsik first came up behind Taekwoon—who had been drinking his coffee quietly with a copy of  _Esquire_  open on the counter—and hooked his chin over Taekwoon's shoulder. He whispered something Hongbin didn't hear, but by the look of complete disinterest on Taekwoon's face, it must have been something unrelated; maybe a comment about whatever suit Taekwoon had been looking at. And his hands were slowly making their way to Taekwoon's hips, front of his body pressed hard to Taekwoon's back. He muttered something new that had Taekwoon's forehead creasing deeply, and there was a smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hongbin, at the table, with his chin cradled in his palm, watched transfixed as Wonsik kissed the back of Taekwoon's neck, kissed his shoulder through the cotton of his shirt. His hands moved from Taekwoon's hips and dipped under the waistband of his slacks, pulling his shirt out of his pants so he could work his hands up and under it. Hongbin's heart felt on fire, but from where he sat he could see Taekwoon was unfazed, was simply drinking his coffee. He actually turned the page of the magazine, and Hongbin, unable to stifle his laugh, snorted into his hand.  
  
Taekwoon looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, 'Why aren't you dressed yet?' Wonsik had stopped kissing him, had his forehead leaned to the nape of his neck; and looking quickly over at Hongbin, he made a face that said he needed help.  
  
'Uh—' hands clasped tightly together— 'should I be?'  
  
A moment of silence and then: Taekwoon, laughing softly. He turned around in Wonsik's arms, still pinned to the counter, and he said, 'I guess not.' He kissed Wonsik then, hard on the mouth with his hand holding the back of his neck; and he pushed his tongue past Wonsik's teeth, shifted their bodies closer together—and it was all payback. His aim: get Wonsik flustered and leave him for dead, which is exactly what he did. Once Wonsik was breathless, clutching the front of Taekwoon's shirt, Taekwoon walked away, walked to the back of their flat where their bedroom was, and as white light poured out of the room, Hongbin: half hard and still without clothes, took Wonsik's hand and pulled him along.  
  
The bed was made as it always was, pillows piled by the headboard and the book Taekwoon had been reading left face-down on the mattress. Casually, he bent the corner of the page he'd been on, moved the book to the side table; and very slowly, he loosened his tie, unrolled his sleeves. This was something he always had fun with: the frustrated way Wonsik watched him with his weight leaned on one leg, breathing deeply through his nose.  
  
Hongbin discarded his towel, left it somewhere on the floor (he'd pick it up later) and went by completely unnoticed to sit on the mattress with his hands between his legs to cover himself. He watched, as patient as ever, as Wonsik opened the front of Taekwoon's shirt, kissed his chest with every button he unclasped. His fingers itched, a tremble in his hands that never went away; and he wanted to be touched too, to feel Wonsik's mouth or Taekwoon's hands; to be pushed on the bed with a body between his legs, but this part—though he'd never admit it out loud for fear of embarrassing Taekwoon—was his favorite. When Wonsik was able to finally push past Taekwoon's careless facade, and get his hands on him, in his pants; the small sounds Taekwoon made—breathless and eager, and everything he tried not to be—made Hongbin's blood boil and his stomach turn. There had been times before—more than he could remember—where watching had been more than enough to get him off. So many times he'd bite his lip until he broke the skin, his body shivering with need; and he'd come with a strangled gasp and a hand between his legs. Taekwoon hated this though, would crowd Hongbin and kiss him until he was hard again, make him come again, and it'd all be too much; and so, as he watched now he was wary to keep himself calm.  
  
Wonsik was working himself out of his clothes; messy hair fallen in his face as his cap fell off, and he pushed his fringe out of his eyes only for it to fall back. Hongbin bit his lips into his mouth and watched as Wonsik stepped out of his jeans. His whole body: inadvertently flexed, as if Wonsik in his underwear was too much and in some way: it was, because his cock was hard and straining against the front of his boxers; and it was the knowledge of how heavy his cock was, how it felt inside him that had Hongbin's legs shaking.  
  
He startled when Taekwoon touched him, unaware he was even close; and he melted under Taekwoon's hands as he first laid Hongbin on his back and then kissed his chest. He was on his knees on the floor, between Hongbin's legs; and very slowly he took Hongbin's cock into his mouth, sucked him off until he was fully hard and leaking pre-come into his mouth.  
  
Breathless, and feeling weak, Hongbin lifted his hips off the bed and felt Taekwoon's tongue slip into him; and he clutched at the sheets with fresh sweat on his forehead and a heat burning in his stomach. He felt Wonsik's hands on his face, felt the dip in the mattress as he crawled to sit above Hongbin's head; and opening his eyes—only a little—Hongbin saw Wonsik looking down at him. He kissed Hongbin's mouth, upside down, and it felt strange but nice, his hands cradling Hongbin's face.  
  
Taekwoon slipped his fingers into him, slow—he was always slow—and he kissed the inside of Hongbin's thighs open mouthed and wet, leaving spit on his skin because he liked to be messy.  
  
Hongbin had his feet on the bed and his knees bent, roll of his hips that forced Taekwoon's fingers deeper; and clutching at Wonsik, he moaned into his mouth, shivered as Wonsik's hands moved over his chest, his stomach; touched him all over with blunt nails dragging across his skin. And it was all too much: how worked up he was, how hot his body felt. He pushed Wonsik away and wriggled out of Taekwoon's reach. Neither of them asked what was wrong, because both of them knew how easy it was to get Hongbin off, but Wonsik came closer and pulled him into his arms, kissed his neck; and Hongbin allowed him too, because Taekwoon was kissing his mouth with his hands on Hongbin's hips. And he let himself enjoy this, but only for a moment. Then: wrapping a hand around the nape of Taekwoon's neck, Hongbin guided him to Wonsik, whispered, 'I wanna see you touch hyung,' against Wonsik's cheek.  
  
Taekwoon glared at him, but it was subtle; not every time did he let them touch him in all the places they desperately wanted to, but Hongbin knew by how wet Taekwoon's cock was, how his thighs were wet with his own pre-come, that tonight he'd allow Wonsik inside him.  
  
So: Taekwoon laid on the bed with Hongbin beside him, running his hands over his chest and neck, kissing his shoulders as Wonsik crawled between Taekwoon's legs; and he had the lotion with him—when had he grabbed it? Hongbin wasn't sure—but his fingers were wet and he was fisting Taekwoon's cock, one pump of his fist and Taekwoon was already trembling.  
  
Hongbin kissed Taekwoon's ear and took his cock when Wonsik's hands moved between Taekwoon's thighs; and he whispered to him, 'you're really wet, hyung,' and Wonsik's fingers must have been inside him because Taekwoon's hips bucked, and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Face flushed, he whined so devastatingly high-pitched Hongbin felt his whole body begin to shake.  
  
He moved down the bed and took Taekwoon's cock in his mouth, would have straddled his face had the angle not been awkward, and feeling his cock flex in his mouth, Hongbin peeked up and could see: Wonsik, with two fingers inside him, three knuckles deep. He was kissing Taekwoon's legs, cheek resting to his thigh and his mouth open against his skin, breathing hard against him as if simply touching Taekwoon was getting him off—and it probably was. Wonsik wasn't granted this very often.  
  
Hongbin took Taekwoon out of his mouth and kissed Wonsik hard, took a handful of his hair and pulled him by it. He let Wonsik dig his teeth into his lower lip, hard hold on the back of Hongbin's neck; and he moaned into Hongbin's mouth as Taekwoon ground his hips against his fingers.  
  
Hongbin whined at the back of his throat. 'Fuck him,' he whispered, painfully. His chest was tight and his stomach ached with his need to come, and watching as Taekwoon—clumsily, shaking all over—moved onto his knees with his elbows supporting him, though weakly, made him hurt worse. He waited, and he watched, as Wonsik wet his cock and guided himself in. He was gentle about it: a hand holding Taekwoon's waist, the other wrapped around the base of his cock; and as he pushed into Taekwoon—both of them gasping softly—Hongbin collapsed onto the bed, breathless. He touched Taekwoon's face and felt how sweaty he was; he wriggled himself closer and kissed Taekwoon's cheek with a hand in his hair.  
  
Taekwoon, turning his face but with his eyes closed, kissed Hongbin's mouth and wrapped a hand around his arm as if he needed the support, something to hold onto as his body rocked forward with the weight of Wonsik's thrusts.  
  
'Does it feel good, hyung?' Hongbin asked, and he hated how wrecked he sounded; how  _broken_  his voice was.  
  
Deep sigh, Taekwoon nodded but wouldn't speak, probably didn't want to sound the way Hongbin did; and he leaned his forehead to the back of his arm, pushed his hips back.  
  
Wonsik: bent forward with his head resting to Taekwoon's spine, rocked his hips hard, had a hand on the bed supporting himself, and Hongbin grabbed it; carded his fingers between Wonsik's own; and he could feel him shaking, the whole bed: shaking as he fucked Taekwoon; and Taekwoon, moaning now with his face pressed hard into the mattress. His back bowed and his chest was against the bed; he had a hand between his legs, touching himself, but Hongbin wouldn't allow that.  
  
He pushed Taekwoon's hand away and took his cock, jerked him off as he tried to kiss Wonsik's slack, unresponsive mouth. And it was difficult to keep calm anymore. He wanted to be touched, to be fucked—he felt his orgasm rising in his stomach; and desperately, begging, he pressed his mouth to Taekwoon's ear and whined, 'Don't come, hyung.  _Please_ , I want you to fuck me—' and it was probably the wrong thing to say because Taekwoon groaned loudly, and hugged his own head. He buried his face harder into the bed as his thighs started to quiver.  
  
Wonsik thrust hard into him—so hard that Taekwoon was pushed flush against the bed, and Wonsik had one knee on the mattress, both hands holding Taekwoon's hips down; and he fucked him hard with his head hung low between his shoulders and his stomach flexed. And it was all happening so fast: Hongbin's cock growing hot, wet; he didn't  _want_  to touch himself, but the pressure was too much; his legs shaking so badly it was uncomfortable. He touched his cock, chest heaving, and whimpering, clawing at Taekwoon's arm, he could hear himself whining  _no, no no, no_  to no one in particular.  
  
'Wait—' it was Taekwoon speaking, but Hongbin barely registered this. 'Wonsik,  _wait_ —' and the bed shifted hard as Taekwoon first pushed Wonsik away and then laid on his back with his legs spread. He hooked one leg around Wonsik's waist, pulled him closer; and slapping Hongbin's hand off himself, he told him, 'come here,' and motioned to his shoulders.  
  
So Hongbin straddled him, and pushed his cock deep in Taekwoon's mouth; he held onto the headboard as he rolled his hips forward and watched as Taekwoon closed his lips tightly around him. The tension eased, and he thought he'd be okay, thought he could last a couple more minutes—but then Taekwoon had a finger to his rim; and he was pushing inside him, and Hongbin—hips stuttering; rhythm: lost—moaned hard as his mind went blank.  
  
He leaned back on Taekwoon's fingers, sat hard on his hand and willed him to go deeper; and looking over his shoulder, mostly curious but also desperate to see, he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat because Wonsik was holding one of Taekwoon's legs, hard grip on his thigh; and he was fucking him hard with his eyes closed and his face flushed. Pleasure spiked cold in the pit of Hongbin's stomach.  
  
He whined, and touched his own face; moved off Taekwoon's chest and told him, 'It's not enough.'  
  
Taekwoon had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but asked, weakly, 'What do you mean, Bin-ah?'  
  
But Hongbin couldn't explain, because his mouth was dry and his cock hurt. He straddled Taekwoon's waist, but was facing Wonsik; and he cupped Wonsik's jaw in both his hands, kissed him hard with his tongue in his mouth, breathing deeply into him.  
  
Wonsik grabbed at him hard as if this contact was all that he had wanted; and he whimpered against Hongbin's mouth, told him, 'I'm not gonna last—' whining as if this pained him. 'He's tight. I'm—' and he shook his head as if this was something to be ashamed of.  
  
Hongbin kissed him hard, kissed his neck; he nuzzled against his face and told him to come, said he wanted to feel Wonsik tremble when he did. And Wonsik, moaning softly with his face buried to Hongbin's shoulder, wrapped both arms around Hongbin's middle as if it was him he was fucking. He held hard, Hongbin's back bowing under the pressure of Wonsik's hold, and he came with Hongbin's shoulder in his mouth, his cock in Taekwoon; came with a weak shout that made Hongbin's cock wet.  
  
Taekwoon was still hard, but he was flushed; hot under Hongbin's hands. And he was wet all over: Wonsik's come soaking his thighs, his cock: wet, pulsing. Hongbin turned and faced him, had a knee on either side of Taekwoon's hips. He waited for Wonsik to curl up next to Taekwoon with his hand in his hair and his mouth against his cheek; and only then did Hongbin lean back, collapsing all his weight on Taekwoon's cock; and he slipped in fast, easily. The pressure was blissful; had Hongbin grinding against him after only a second, and with his ass pressed hard to Taekwoon's hips, he rode him with the bed creaking under their weight, and the headboard hitting the wall.  
  
He could hear Wonsik kissing Taekwoon, imagined Taekwoon was moaning softly into his mouth—he'd look if he could open his eyes, but they were shut tightly as a sob sat heavily in his throat. He touched his cock and felt his stomach twist; he ground hard against Taekwoon and heard him moan—high-pitched and broken. It made Hongbin fuck him harder, and he had to stop touching himself so he could lean his hands on the bed, because he couldn't force Taekwoon deep enough; and finally: his cock, pressing hard against all the right spots. Hongbin came without touching himself, sobbed against Taekwoon's chest that heaved under him; and he was utterly spent; heavy and boneless on top of Taekwoon, who was thrusting slowly into him, his cock still hard.  
  
'Hyung—' Hongbin sank further into Taekwoon's chest, unable to hold himself up anymore. 'I can't stay like this.'  
  
And it was too easy, really, how Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hongbin and flipped them over as if he weighed nothing at all; and he grabbed either of Hongbin's legs and held them up: one over his shoulder, the other in his hand, and his cock was so deep Hongbin couldn't help but moan.  
  
Wonsik kissed him, put his fingers in Hongbin's mouth; he bit his ear and said hoarsely, 'You're a fucking mess, Hongbin-ah.  _Look_  at yourself,' but he didn't have to. He could already feel how filthy he was.  
  
Taekwoon bent him in half and cried out against Hongbin's neck. He came with his whole body vibrating and his eyes wet. And Hongbin didn't notice Taekwoon was holding Wonsik's hand until he rolled off of him, and their hands—still clasped together—lay over Hongbin's stomach. He didn't know who to curl up next to, and so simply laid there.  
  
Taekwoon came to him quickly, though; pushed Hongbin onto his side and wrapped an arm around him; and Hongbin, reaching for Wonsik, pulled him close so he could nudge his face beneath Wonsik's chin.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, all of them too aware of how dirty they were; and Hongbin, frustrated that he'd taken a bath just before, suddenly sat up, remembering that the shower was broken and the bath was only wide enough for one of them at a time.  
  
'What is it?' Taekwoon asked quietly.  
  
'Who gets to take a bath first?' and he was about to crawl off the bed and dart to the bathroom, but Wonsik was already crossing the bedroom and calling over his shoulder: 'I'm faster than all of you anyway,' and he laughed when Hongbin shouted for him to come back.  
  
'He isn't even  _half_  as dirty,' which was true but didn't matter, because he was already gone and Taekwoon was laughing silently. Then he was crawling to his feet and Hongbin was reaching for him, whining, 'Where are you  _going_?'  
  
'I'm getting a towel,' he said gently, and touched Hongbin's cheek. And as he grabbed the towel Hongbin had thrown on the floor before, he timidly mumbled: 'Where are we gonna sleep? The sheets... are gross.'  
  
Hongbin, sitting in the middle of the bed, only shrugged.


End file.
